Everywhere I Go
by Stacee Phelps
Summary: Trouble is stirring within the borders of Mirkwood and assassination attempts and threats of violence are growing thick in the air and Prince Legolas Greenleaf and Aragorn, son of Arathorn, appear right in the middle of everything.


**Title:**

**Everywhere I Go**

**Author: **

**Stacee Phelps**

**Disclaimer:**

'**Lord of the Rings' belongs to New Line Cinema and the deceased J.R.R. Tolkien. I am not being paid for writing this story. The only characters who belong to me are Rothinzil (which is technically Celebdil-Galad's, but she lets me use him), and Celebalda. Forndéagol is a city (or town) that Celeb and I created. Please, ask before using.**

**The song used in this fic is from the movie 'Casper' (sung by Jordan Hill) and is called, "Remember Me this Way". I loved the lyrics and knew I had to use it. **

**Author's Note: **

**I am not an expert on Middle Earth. I read a lot of fan fic on it (mostly Cassia's, Nili's, and Chloe's!) and I have the Lord of the Rings trilogy, plus The Hobbit. I am in possession of some elvish language and stuff, and hopefully it'll help. Oh, and I should just say this, that even though I may not be an expert on anything, I am a fanatic.**

**  
Note, when Tolkien said, Aragorn was raised in the house of Elrond, I'm going to say that Lord Elrond took the young human in when his parents were killed (I realize that in the books, Gilraen lived, but I like the idea that she died with Arathorn), and raised him as one of his own sons. This would mean that Aragorn would be like a younger brother to his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. But, this does not necessarily mean that Arwen is like a sister to him (of course!), but I do not really like to write about Arwen. So, she's not really mentioned in my stories or anything.  
**

**I hate having to say this, because it's pretty bad when I have too, but this is a non-slash; only father/son, brother, best friends' thing going on.**

**And, sorry, this is not 'Never Forgotten'. But, good news, I will have that out later this week since I have a new computer for a while, courtesy of Celebdil-Galad! So, see ya then!**

**Dedication:**

**This is a birthday fic for Tinláurë for hers is April 11th. Happy 17th B-Day, Tin! Hope you like this… what am I saying/evil grin/ I know you'll like this! LOL**

**WARNING!**

**This IS a dark fic (this _is_ for Tinláurë!), so if you don't like that; I would suggest not reading this story.**

**This IS AU from anything else I've written and will write. Nothing to do with any of my other stories, but there will be a few references to Celeb Gurth-Silver Death. **

**Timeline:**

**35 years before LOTR**

**Summary:**

**Trouble is stirring within the borders of Mirkwood and assassination attempts and threats of violence are growing thick in the air - and Prince Legolas Greenleaf and Aragorn, son of Arathorn, appear right in the middle of everything.**

**-8-**

The rain soaked everything, driving every human of Forndéagol from the streets and into their safe, and dry, homes. Shops closed and inns appeared to be overfilling with people who were desperate to get out of the thunderstorm, not that the innkeepers were complaining. However, it seemed that there was not enough room for the amount of people that filled each building.

Thinking on that as well as other more…important things, one man walked quickly to the inn he was staying at, immersed within his thoughts. The man wanted to get out of the rain, but it was another feeling that propelled him through the falling water.

Pondering on all the developments and concentrating on trying to stay dry, the man never heard his attackers.

Suddenly, he felt a deep pain erupt in his back and he could feel the knife embedded within his body. Crying out, he spun around as he slipped in the mud and was faced with his attackers. He started to reach for his sword, but one gave him a strong shove backwards that sent the other human flying, his arms wind milling around him.

Landing on his back in the mud, the man nearly gave a painful cry as his open wound impacted with the soft ground. Feeling warmth spreading quickly from his body as his lifeblood flowed, the man attempted to turn over as the attacking men surrounded him; their black cloaks obscuring their features and hiding their identities. He took all this in as he breathed deeply, inhaling water each time.

Weakening considerably, the mortal tried to get up, to stand and defend himself. Unfortunately, the attackers didn't even let him to his feet before they set on him. One in particular stood and towered over the injured man. Smiling cruelly, he leant over closer to his victim.

The last thing the downed man saw was a sword coming at him.

**-8-**

The sounds of arrows hitting targets greeted the messenger as he approached the archery field. He held an urgent message for his prince and friend, Prince Legolas Greenleaf Thranduillon, concerning very confidential information. Coming to the edge of the training fields, Celebalda, captain of the Mirkwood guard, sighed heavily as he looked down to the folded parchment within his hands. He easily recognized the hastily written elvish as Estel Elrondilion's, a very close friend of the prince.

Hearing Rothinzil's enthusiastic cheering; a smile graced the otherwise stern face.

Deciding to walk closer when Legolas' fake indignant cries drifted to him, Celebalda saw what the two friends were doing. Legolas was bent over laughing as Rothinzil fumbled with a longbow in front of him. Looking up to his oldest friend, Roth only narrowed his eyes, smiled and nodded as he rolled his eyes and straightened the bow.

Celebalda smiled a little and shook his head, announcing his presence by saying, "Legolas, you know that Roth gets too confused with a bow. It's surprised me how many times you've actually let him **_hold_** a bow." Legolas turned and smiled at their friend while Rothinzil only turned with surprise evident on his face. Seeing Celebalda, he smiled largely, knowing that his friend was only teasing him.

Legolas swung his own bow over his shoulder and turned to his oldest friend. "What brings you here? I thought you were going to train the warriors again today." Celebalda nodded and gestured to a few stumps placed along the ground as benches. Legolas and Roth shared glances before nodding and striding over to sit beside the captain. Taking a deep breath, Celebalda joined them and sat forward. Leaning with his elbows on his knees, Celebalda looked directly at Legolas and gave him a warning,

"Something may have happened in Forndéagol, but I want you to think before you act. Promise?" Celebalda looked to his long-time friend so seriously that the prince had to nod. Reading Legolas' cerulean-blue eyes, Celebalda knew the sincerity of the other's promise.

Sitting up and handing the folded parchment to Legolas, Celebalda looked to Rothinzil as the prince recognized the scribbled writing on the front. Not looking to his two friends, Legolas tore open the seal and began to read the words from his closest friend.

Celebalda and Rothinzil spent the time staring at Legolas' facial expressions and reading the emotions that appeared across his tell-tale face. Even before the blonde had finished reading the letter, he tore his eyes away from it and covered his face with a hand, clearly very exasperated. Looking up to Celebalda and Roth, Legolas took a deep breath before explaining.

"Aragorn was right from the beginning, and there is something going on with the humans. He says he's uncovered something from the local troublemakers and it seems to be an assassination plan." The two elves sitting with him raised their eyebrows and looked to each other before listening to Legolas again.

"But, it seems that it is against elves." At this, Rothinzil sprang to his feet and began to pace.

"I cannot believe this, what do the men think they can do?" spinning around to face Legolas and Celebalda, a panic had set in on the dark haired elf's face. "What do they think they can do?"

Legolas stood and placed a hand on Rothinzil's shoulder. "We have not finished Aragorn's letter, maybe he shines light on what he's said." Looking back to the crumpled parchment in his hand, he smoothed it out to conclude the information.

'**_I don't know when I can next contact you, for they are growing suspicious of me. I do not know how much longer I can safely remain here, but I will stay until the last moment. I will continue to listen and report. _**

_**Be safe, mellon nín /my friend, and watch out for danger. You never know who it will be or what they will do. Look into everything and trust nothing but you, your father, my family, and our friends. No outsiders; absolutely no strangers.**_

_**For now, your friend,**_

_**Estel'**_

Legolas looked to the other two and then turned back towards the palace. Celebalda and Rothinzil immediately ran to catch up and questioned him on the way back.

"Legolas, what will we do? Aragorn didn't say when or who. We have no idea when they will strike, even if they do. What do we do?" Roth's worried voice caused the prince to stop abruptly and look to the hazel eyed elf.

"We'll do whatever we have to do, Roth. We have to." He then continued for the palace. Roth and Celebalda only shared a glance before running to catch up with the golden haired prince.

Celebalda was not close to the ranger personally, but he knew that the young human was a close friend of Legolas' and the prince was willing to die for the mortal. He had seen Aragorn, son of Arathorn, perform many, stunning triumphs, and was more than willing to lay his own life on the line for those he considered friends. The captain of Mirkwood's guard only prayed that the human hadn't done anything foolish.

**-8- **

Mirkwood's palace was highly decorated, and the servants were practically glowing with the impending celebrations. The Tulië festival was only a week away and the people were preparing for it like nothing else.

Rothinzil, Legolas, and Celebalda made their way slowly, talking with animation and causing people to turn and stare as their small entourage drew closer and closer to the palace.

Entering the large foyer and receiving hall, the prince led the way to his father's private study. Knocking, he pushed the door open and caused King Thranduil to look up from his work.

Smiling, he gestured for his son and his friends to sit across from him, and then looked back down to the papers spread out in front of him. "If the Tulië festival wasn't so exciting, I would say to ban it." Shaking his head, he held up several papers with scribbled Elvish all over it.

"I've gotten so many complaints and suggestions for this year's prizes that the situation is bordering on ridiculous." Legolas smiled briefly to his father, but then held out Aragorn's letter.

"_Ada /father/_, Estel has managed to report, and it's not good." Thranduil's happy expression faded as he reached for the parchment and scanned his eyes over it.

"You just received this?" Legolas nodded and stood, coming up behind his father's chair.

"Estel seems worried about something, but it appears as if he doesn't want us finding out." The concerned tone in the prince's voice did his real feelings no justice as he expressed his unease for his best friend.

Thranduil lowered the letter and sat back. "I knew it would be too dangerous to use him as a spy. He's too well known among the human towns!" glancing back at his only child, the king shook his head. "He has no idea if he'll be able to come. Estel said so himself."

Legolas snatched the parchment away and began to pace the length of the office, Celebalda and Rothinzil only looking on in confusion. "He'll be fine because he promised me he would be back in time for the festival. Elrond and the twins are supposed to be here in three days and he swore up and down to them that he would be **_here_** when they came." Stopping, he looked to his father and friends with a very serious expression.

"Estel never breaks his word." Thranduil sat up straighter and stared his son down.

"For his sake, ion nín /my son, I hope you're right."

**-8-**

"Riders approaching!" three days after the meeting with Thranduil, Legolas and Roth were waiting anxiously for Lord Elrond Peredhil and his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, of Imladris to enter the gates.

Looking around to his people, Legolas was again amazed at how happy they could be about an annual festival in a rapidly fading time. Evil was gripping Mirkwood at every turn, and the elves of the former Greenwood the Great were taking advantage of anything that could make them happy. Seeing the maidens stringing flowers across archways and small walkways, the prince smiled as he heard his father utter the elvish words to open the main gate.

Turning swiftly, the blonde was immediately greeted to the sounds of hoof beats and the sight of Lord Elrond Peredhil. Smiling broader as he caught sight of the twins, Legolas stepped up to stand beside his father as the Rivendell elves all entered the courtyard.

Dismounting quickly, Elrond drew close to Thranduil and bowed slightly. "King Thranduil, my sons and I are eternally grateful for the invitation extended to us for this joyous occasion. It is our honor and pleasure to attend the Tulië festival here, with our friends and allies." Thranduil smiled and grabbed Elrond's forearm in an old greeting gesture, and responded in kind.

"As it is our honor, Lord Elrond, to house such fine elvish lords in our palace." Elladan and Elrohir dismounted as the king finished and walked over to Legolas with a mock-haughty attitude.

Each extending a hand to the prince, the raven-haired twins spoke in unison, "It is our pleasure to see you again, Prince Legolas Greenleaf Thranduillon. Mirkwood is quite lovely this time of year." The blonde elf rolled his eyes and bowed in respect for the sons of Elrond.

"No, my lords, think nothing of it, for any such time away from you two is sweet sorrow." Both Noldo elves grabbed their chests and pretended to swoon.

"Oh, Legolas, stop being such a tease." Elrohir flicked out his wrist and Elladan pretended to fall over backwards.

"You so flatter us, sir." The sound of Elrond clearing his throat stopped any further teasing, and the twins looked sheepishly back to their father.

"Yes, _Ada /father/_." Without a word or look, the twins shrugged and turned to Legolas and Rothinzil, only slightly serious.

"So, where's our little brother?" looking over the prince's shoulder, the two sought out any sight of their younger, human brother. Legolas shook his head and began to lead the twins into the palace.

"No, I'm afraid he's not here yet. Estel wrote to us three days ago, and it appears he has encountered some trouble in Forndéagol, but he should be here before the festival." The twins only sighed and shook their heads, not at all surprised at the absence of their youngest sibling.

Elrond and Thranduil walked up to the four, and the lord smiled to his sons' friend. "_Mae govannen /well met/_, Prince Legolas. It is a welcome sight to see you healthy and happy." The younger being smiled in return, and bowed slightly to the half-elf, grateful to see his best friend's father had escaped harm on the trip over the Misty Mountains.

"As it is you, Lord Elrond," a grin spread across the youthful face, and the prince turned towards the palace. "Would the three of you accompany us to explain the nature of your journey? It is quite surprising to see all of you walk through our gates without a single scratch."

Elrond laughed heartily and he moved to walk alongside the king as Thranduil led the way indoor. "Ah, good prince, it is a tale, one blessed in the good wishes of Lord Glorfindel." Legolas could not help but laugh, and his mirth grew as he saw the sour expressions adorning Elladan and Elrohir's faces.

Lord Glorfindel, being a Gondolin elf and a balrog slayer, was a trusted advisor to Lord Elrond and was very vocal in his opinions. The resurrected lord was reluctant, for lack of a better word, to be left behind "guarding" Rivendell and enduring Erestor's endless "advice" on how to handle affairs of state. Glorfindel had been very…displeased with the situation and had grumbled his blessings, which seemed a bit of a formality. Elrond and the twins knew that they would pay dearly for leaving him behind with Erestor, Elrond's head advisor.

"I take it Glorfindel wasn't…thrilled with the arrangements." Thranduil's obvious statement brought laughter from even the twins, who had been envisioning their punishments at the hands of Lord Glorfindel.

Turning to his father, Legolas could only grin as he remembered all the times he had been subjected to the punishments of the balrog slayer. "That would be the understatement of the century."

**-8-**

The eve of the Tulië festival drew closer, and before Legolas could even blink, he was getting dressed for the annual feast being held. Looking at his reflection in the full-length mirror, Legolas was still fiddling with his braids when a knock sounded on his bedroom door.

"Enter!" he yelled and could hear rambunctious laughter as the heavy wooden door was pushed open by the twins and Rothinzil. Looking at the three through the mirror's reflection, Legolas saw that they were also dressed in formal tunics and leggings, and the twins almost seemed to match this time. Raising his eyebrow at seeing this, but not commenting, Legolas turned away from the mirror and met them face to face.

Smiling as he silently beseeched for Elrohir's help, Legolas started to talk as the twin laughed and stepped forward to assist with the troublesome braiding.

"You all know I never need help with this, but I fear my mind is on other things tonight." The prince remarked as he felt Elrohir's nimble fingers swiftly dealing with the blonde tresses. Hearing Elladan and Roth move around behind him and the younger twin, Mirkwood's prince kept talking.

Elladan began to play with things on Legolas' dresser, moving his hair brush and combs in a pattern the prince had not put them in. "You don't really need to be worried, Legolas. Estel will just be late like always. He can't help it. He will forever be doomed to being late to events." He finished with an exaggerated sigh. Legolas rolled his blue eyes and turned to the older twin as Elrohir finished the last braid.

The prince moved to his bed and sat on the edge and pulled his boots towards him. Slipping one dress boot on, he paused as he looked at his friends.

"Something doesn't feel right about tonight. Estel's not here and I get this feeling that something is going to happen. I just can't shake it." Shaking his head, Legolas stood and walked over to his dresser and put a hand on his crown. Taking a deep breath, he scooped it up and gently positioned the ornate circlet upon his head. Not looking to anyone, he only sighed to himself and headed for the door.

"Come; let us put these dreary thoughts behind us! It's time for a festival!" the others laughed and followed him out the door, but Elrohir hung back a little. He, too, was feeling that something was off, and he just knew that it pertained to his little brother. Sighing, he too walked out of the door and slowly closed the bedroom door behind him.

**-8-**

After a few hours, the festival was going along smoothly. The drinks were out, the food still being served, and the rambunctious dancing took over most of the large room. King Thranduil, Prince Legolas, and their guests were sitting at the table at the head of the hall and were enjoying their food immensely. The twins were attempting to remain dignified and keep their mischievous behaviors in check, but it was growing increasingly difficult with all the joviality going on around them.

Finally, Thranduil stood and the music stopped; everyone turning towards his or her ruler. Holding up his pale palms, the elven king smiled at his subjects and motioned towards the lords from Rivendell.

"We are honored this Tulië to enjoy the company of Lord Elrond Peredhil and his sons, Lords Elladan and Elrohir. They are here as guests to help us celebrate this wondrous occasion." Smiling, he opened his arms wide and finished with, "Now, the ceremonies can truly begin!"

Cheering accompanied his exclamation and the music resumed. Legolas turned to Roth and the twins and his grin nearly split his face. "Want to dance?" he asked with amusement. The twins did not even look to one another but nodded in unison as they stood.

The four elves weaved through the crowds, smiling at some people and laughing at others. Roth split from the group as he saw Helluin, his wife, while the twins and Legolas continued on towards the dance floor. Elrohir was almost immediately grabbed by a group of she-elves, leaving Elladan and Legolas to watch in shock and humor.

The two looked to each other and laughed, shaking their heads as they continued on their way for the other side of the room. Reaching the far wall, in which they had a decent view of the whole room, Legolas and Elladan examined the hall before they began to talk.

"I am worried about Estel. He was talking about this long before we convinced _Ada _to come. He wouldn't have missed this for the world." Elladan's whispered words spiked Legolas' worry, and the prince nodded his head in confirmation.

"Estel's letter wasn't too reassuring, but I really thought that he'd be here. I am worried, but not as much as I would be if I knew for sure that he was in danger." Legolas looked to Elladan out of the corner of his eye. "That doesn't make much sense, does it?"

Elladan smiled sadly and shook his head. "It must prove how long I have been around you that I understand what you mean to say." He looked forlornly towards the front table, where Estel's absence was plainly noted. "I have a mixed feeling, like I know something bad is going to happen, and yet I know that something bad has _already_ happened."

Unbeknownst to the two, evil was planning something, and right underneath the elves' noses.

From the outside, a figure adorned completely in black scaled one of the furthest walls to the palace. So far, he had easily evaded capture and the elves were none the wiser to his presence. He was sent as the top assassin of his group, and he was determined to undertake the greatest assignment he had ever been given: The assassination of Lord Elrond Peredhil and his sons.

The guild had been very specific about this. The lord, and possibly even the king of Mirkwood, was to be killed at the Tulië festival and without mistakes. The elves would pay for what they had done, what they had accused men of. The elves' stupidity and arrogance would be stifled once and for all.

Reaching the top and dropping gracefully to the gardened ground below, the figure in black looked around wearily before continuing forward.

This was the best time to attack, for no elves were on guard. The Tulië festival was occupying all the elves' time, and none seemed concerned in the least bit that they might be attacked.

_Although, I suppose being hidden from most races would help._ The human thought as he came to the palace walls and the balconies looming overhead. Easily climbing the stones, he reached the closest balcony and swung over the railing to land just outside of the glass doors.

Only seeing darkness within, the figure slowly and quietly entered the palace, immediately knowing where he was. Navigating the room in the dark was no problem, and he reached the door leading to the hall within seconds. Taking time to strip of his cloak and to obscure his features with his long, blonde hair, the assassin made his way downstairs and to the festivities.

This was also another reason he had been chosen for this assignment. Of his companions, he was the fairest man in Forndéagol and was mistaken for an elf often enough. He would infiltrate the elves' home and kill some of their own, and none being ever the wiser.

Coming down the stairs into the main foyer, the assassin crossed over to the hall and entered through the open doors. Having heard the music and laughter the instant he entered the palace, the mortal was able to push the distracting sounds from his mind and concentrate on his goal.

He would go after Lord Elrond first. If the sons were to be taken out before the father, the father would be on alert when danger appeared to attack his children. No, the lord must be taken out first.

Using his sharp blue eyes to scan the crowd, his pale lips smiling even as his thoughts revolved around the kill, he finally picked out three brunettes among the sea of blondes. Seeing at once which one was Lord Elrond, the human maneuvered through the throng and could see Elrond in a corner conversing with someone.

Waiting until the unwanted guest left, the assassin nearly smiled for real as the elven lord was left to himself. Making sure his dagger was nearly in reach in his sleeve; the human walked up to Lord Elrond and extended his hand.

"Lord Elrond Peredhil, it is an honor to meet you."

The Noldo elf smiled and accepted the offered hand. "Oh, it is a pleasure to be in Mirkwood. Pray, tell, what is your name?" but the assassin was already striking before the lord could finish. Sliding his dagger down his sleeve, the human stepped in closer and stabbed the weapon deep into the elf lord's abdomen. Lord Elrond's eyes widened and he nearly gagged as he could feel the cold steel enter his body, even through his thick robes. Not crying out, or giving any indication that he had just been wounded, Elrond only directed his gaze until he was staring his assailant and would-be-assassin in the face.

"Why…" he started as blood welled up from his throat, slowly inching down his chin.

The assassin's fair face scrunched up into a sneer, and he whispered, "You will never know."

Pulling the dagger viciously from Elrond's body, the human pushed Elrond back and up against the wall. "Now, you and your sons will die, and you will never know why." Casually and discreetly wiping the bloodied blade on Elrond's robes, the human hid his dagger and stepped away from the elven lord, giving a small wave as he looked for Elladan and Elrohir. He did not even look back as Elrond began to slide down the wall behind him.

**-8-**

Elladan was still talking to Legolas when screams erupted from the other side of the hall.

"Help! Someone contact the healers! There has been an attack!" voices bellowed in alarm, and almost at once, Legolas turned and ran from his friend as alarm grew within him.

"_Ada_!" he questioned as he started to walk away from Elladan, and then ended in an all out sprint towards the front tables. Elladan made to follow, but almost at once, he felt an arm snake around his chest and pin him up against a body.

"Which twin are you? The older or the younger?" a grave voice inquired from behind him.

Beyond a little confused and growing angry from the continued contact, Elladan struggled with the arm to be let loose.

"What difference does that make? Let me go at once!" his struggles were almost useless, and especially when a dagger was thrust underneath his chin. His fighting stopped abruptly, and Elladan was able to catch Legolas' panicked yell.

"Lord Elrond!"

Elladan's eyes flickered over to where his friend had run off to, and he then asked in an anguished voice,

"What did you do to my father?" the person behind him chuckled and Elladan felt the blade press in closer to his throat.

"The same thing I'm about to do to you." The blade was then driven across his neck, and almost immediately, he felt the warm fluid of his blood run down his body. Gagging as his throat was nearly torn, Elladan began his struggles once more, but it was in vain as they flowed to a stop, just as his blood flowed from his body.

The figure behind him tightened his hold on the young lord's neck and stopped the airflow to Elladan's lungs. The Noldo elf was trying to save himself, and yet, nothing seemed to be working.

He was about to give up when he heard the frantic calling of his own name. Vaguely, he was aware of being released and his body slowly falling to the marble floor beneath him. Feeling his head connect with the ground and his blood pooling under him, Elladan lost all consciousness as someone fell to the ground beside him.

**-8-**

Elrohir had been talking with a couple maidens, and even dancing with others, when the screaming began. Turning and rushing towards the other side of the room as he saw Legolas heading in the same direction, the younger twin's heart had been in his throat as he did not see his father or his brother. Seeing Legolas disappear into the throng gathered around whoever had fallen, Elrohir's heart nearly stopped as he heard the frantic calling to his father.

"_ADA_!" he yelled as he came up to Legolas. Seeing the blood on his father and surrounding him, Elrohir immediately set to stopping the blood flow. Not dwelling on his father's paling face or the pool of blood growing, Elrohir looked around for a tablecloth or a towel; something to be used to stop the blood.

Legolas, seeing his friend's need, pulled a tablecloth off a nearby table and wadded it up, handing it to the Peredhil as the twin struggled to save his father's life.

From behind him, Thranduil came running up, fighting off his bodyguards as he put a hand to his son's shoulder.

"What happened?" he questioned in worry, seeing that Elrond was gravely injured.

"I don't know, _Ada_, someone found him this way…" then, suddenly, Elrohir nearly fell over, crying out and grabbing for his throat. Legolas lunged forward to help his friend, but the twin brushed him off and caught to his feet.

"Watch my father, for I fear this person has gone after my brother as well." And, then he was gone. Legolas watched his retreating figure, but only for a moment, as he kneeled down and applied pressure to Elrond's abdomen.

The elven lord had lost consciousness, and his features grew paler every second.

"Where in Arda are those healers?" Legolas gruffly barked, anxiously looking around him, as if the healers would appear any second.

"ELLADAN!" Elrohir's voice broke through the worried swarm and stopped the whispers almost at once. "NO!"

Legolas sprang up, and Thranduil wordlessly took the bloodied tablecloth as the prince ran for the direction of the anguished yell.

"Elrohir, what is…" and then, through the parting and gasping crowd, Legolas saw Elrohir on the ground, Elladan cradled in his lap. The younger twin's fingers were in the other elf's throat, and were apparently trying to stop the precious blood trying to escape the Noldo's body. Elrohir was trying not to cry, and hardly looked up when a stunned Legolas knelt beside him.

"Someone cut his throat, Legolas. I can't…can't stop the bleeding!" his nearly sobbed words tore at the prince's heart, and all Legolas did was put a hand to the shaking elf's, making sure Elrohir's shaking hand stayed at Elladan's neck.

"You're doing fine, _mellon nín /my friend/_. Just keep the pressure and healers will be here soon." He whispered gently. From beside him, a female voice suddenly said,

"No, we're here now." Laurënuial said as she sat down next to her prince and his wounded friend. Her golden hair fell around her shoulders and she tossed it back as she leaned in closer to Elladan.

"Good job, Elrohir, now slowly remove your fingers." Her suggestion was met with a panicked look from the younger twin, and even though hurried, she smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry, we are both right here. We won't let anything happen to him. I just have to see where the damage is. If it is worse then it looks, then I will have to do something right here to try and save him; I have to see how bad it is." Still, the uncertainty remained. Laurënuial put a hand to Elrohir's shoulder, and her gray-green eyes shone confidence.

"I won't let him go, Elrohir. Trust me."

The Peredhil seemed uncertain, still unwilling to entrust his brother's life to this woman. Finally, he nodded and pulled his fingers away. Laurënuial immediately began to wipe away blood with a cloth she seemed to have called to her, and tried to work past the red liquid spurting from Elladan's body. Deducing that they would be unable to move the injured lord, she turned to Legolas after inserting her fingers to pinch the bleeding artery.

"My lord, I would greatly appreciate if you would clear this area and get me my supplies."

Legolas nodded without question and turned to herd everyone away. The spectators knew at once that the healer would attempt to save the Noldo elf's life here in the hall, and did not wish to see it.

The blonde prince then turned to Elrohir, and saw the elf struggling to compose himself. Under his friend's weary scrutiny, Elrohir straightened his shoulders and sat up. Looking to his dying brother and the healer attempting to save his life, the elven lord scooted closer to the two.

"Please, Laurënuial, I can help." The she-elf barely looked to him but nodded right away. She knew first-hand the dedication the Peredhils had to healing, and recognized that they would not let family ties get in the way of saving another's life. Elrond had trained his sons well, and Laurënuial was relieved to have one at her side.

"Alright, grab my bag and get me some ointment and my thread…"

**-8-**

Later, Legolas sat with a stunned and motionless Elrohir just outside the healing ward's entrance. They had been waiting for quite some time on the conditions of Lord Elrond Peredhil and his son.

Lord Elrond had been removed immediately from the banquet hall and taken to the ward to be treated, but he had already lost a great deal of blood. The wound to his stomach had been examined before he had been taken, and Mirkwood's prince knew that the odds were stacked against Imladris' lord.

Elladan, on the other hand, had had to be treated within the banquet hall. He, too, had lost a terrifying amount of his life's essence and had not regained consciousness since the initial attack. The healers and Elrohir had done all they could for the young elf and had closed the laceration as cleanly, and as quickly, as they could.

And, yet, it still felt as if their efforts had been in vain.

Now, sitting beside a dumb-struck Elrohir, Legolas couldn't help but dwell on other matters. He wasn't sure if they were directly related, but something in his gut told him that he shouldn't doubt it.

"Who went after my family?" Elrohir's weak and young sounding voice startled the elf lord and he jerked to look his raven-haired companion.

"I don't know." Legolas' whispered response did not appease Elrohir, and the twin seemed to sink into himself further as he slumped in his chair.

"'Why' would be the bigger question." Legolas commented after his friend didn't respond. Elrohir slowly turned his head, as if it pained him, to face the prince. His face held all the questions his voice couldn't manage to utter.

"I realize that after all your family has done has earned you your fair share of enemies, but who would be mad enough to attack you in a hidden elven palace? A palace that was full to capacity in elven people." Legolas leaned forward to place his chin in his hands.

"And, yet, I must confess that there is something else my thoughts dwell on."

Elrohir shot to his feet at this comment and towered over his blonde friend. The drying blood adorning his tunic gave him a pitiful look, as well as the expression of betrayal that shone from every line on his face.

"What else could be more important than someone having just tried to kill my family?" he exploded as he threw up his hands.

Despite Elrohir being close to him and appearing ready to punch him in the jaw, Legolas sat calmly, albeit letting concern come to his face.

"Because, Elrohir, you have to think of something. If this happened without us knowing about it, what has happened to Estel?" immediately after his words, an expression of complete horror and anguish passed over Elrohir's face.

"Do you mean to tell me that I might lose my entire family this day?"

Legolas nodded his head, and looked to the ground, feeling his emotions start for the surface.

He was genuinely scared for his best friend. The human had promised to be in Mirkwood for the festival, as well as sending a message if something more came of the reports. Seeing as how this attack had happened and Strider was still not here, Legolas was beyond worried for the safety of the ranger.

Next to him, Elrohir had sunk into his chair and put his head fully in his hands. His shoulders were slumped and seemed to be shaking. Legolas' eyes started to fill, but he did not let them release the liquid. Extending a hand, Legolas rubbed Elrohir's back in soothing circles as the younger elf lost his fight with his emotions.

The two sat like that for a long time, long enough for time to pass and Laurënuial to exit the healing ward and come up to them.

She, too, was covered in blood, and seemed exhausted with a paler than normal face. Her bright gray-green eyes were worried, but seemed to carry a lightness that had been absent when this whole episode began.

Having heard the door open, Legolas looked up. Seeing the she-elf, he nodded and turned to Elrohir. Tapping the other on the shoulder, the Silvan elf glanced back to Laurënuial as Elrohir sat up and sprang to his feet. Drawing closer to the healer, his eyes beseeched her for information on his loved ones.

Smiling in reassurance, the female placed a hand on Elrohir's shoulder.

"Your father and brother will make it."

Elrohir breathed a sigh of relief and a grin stole across his face. But, her next words caused his newfound respite to disappear.

"You father is resting and should heal quickly from the stab wound. We are making sure he is hydrated after losing so much blood, but he will make a full recovery." But, then, her eyes crinkled and her smile faded as she continued.

"Elladan's injuries, even though they seemed less severe, are worrying us. We closed the tear in his artery and neck, but he lost more blood than Lord Elrond and has not regained consciousness. We are confident that his body is just recuperating, but we have someone with him at all times for now."

Elrohir nodded, and turned his back to the two Mirkwood elves for a moment. Taking a deep breath and running a hand through his long tresses, he looked back.

"Can I see them?"

Laurënuial gestured for the door. "I would suggest seeing your father first. He is awake, although he is more than a little groggy. We don't expect him to be conscious for much longer."

Elrohir glanced to Legolas and the Silvan elf put a hand to his friend's arm.

"Go on ahead and see them. I must go to my father and discuss what happened."

Elrohir nodded in understanding and walked away from the two in a hurried pace, his anxiousness for his family causing him to forget his manners.

Legolas stopped Laurënuial with a grateful look.

"Thank you for saving them." She was already shaking her head as he finished.

"There is no need to thank me. I did what I had to, and even if that hadn't been the case, I would have done anything for them anyway."

Legolas smiled again and squeezed her arm. Then, he turned, and headed for his father's study.

**-8-**

The decision had been a hard one to make, but in the end, everyone agreed that it was the only move they could go to next. The attack had spurred many new questions into the hatred the men had for the elves, as well as the current location and condition of Estel Elrondillon.

King Thranduil had been reluctant in sending any of them in light of the attacks, but had recognized the need to send elves. He needed to send those he knew could be trusted to get the job done. He couldn't have some of his men go to Forndéagol and get themselves into trouble. No, the ones he sent could and would complete the mission with every ounce of secrecy it demanded.

Captain Celebalda would help the mission because he was the third highest rule in Mirkwood. He offered military training on stealth, weapons, and tactics. He had been in many situations such as this one and was a terrific addition. However, his part was only by chance. He was needed in Mirkwood, especially after the attacks, but Thranduil had been willing to spare him. Prince Legolas and Rothinzil were his best friends. They needed him to keep them all in line and not attack anyone without provocation.

Rothinzil was going as their "human contact", for even though Legolas' best friend was human; Roth had spent the most time with them. Humans had raised him before Legolas had taken him to Mirkwood, and of course, the younger Noldo was even married to one.

It had taken a lot of persuading, but Legolas and Elrohir rounded out the rest of the group. Thranduil had nearly been adamant about the twin not going, seeing as it had been him and his family the assassin had been after. The king did not see the reason in practically HANDING the elf over to those wanting him dead. But, the younger elves had convinced him that Elrohir needed to go: needed to find and bring back his youngest brother. The Peredhil family needed to be back together again, and finding Aragorn was the only way to do it.

So, the four elves were now on their way to Forndéagol, the human town situated north of Mirkwood. They did not really have a plan of action in mind, only to find Aragorn and get him out. The four immortals were not going to concern themselves with the assassin and those wanting to kill Rivendell's lords. At least, not yet.

Celebalda was leading the group, keeping an eye out for any danger as the other three talked. The captain of Mirkwood's guard was just as anxious as the others, but knew of their need to talk with each other over their close relations with the missing human. Celebalda was friends with Strider, and they had been through many things together, but he just couldn't put claim on a friendship like the others could.

However, surprisingly enough, they weren't talking about Aragorn. It seemed that all three were trying to keep their minds off their predicament for the time being, and so sought other topics to discuss. The one they were on seemed disturbing enough.

"No, really, what would you name a building full of bodies?" Rothinzil persistently asked as Legolas rolled his eyes and Elrohir gave him an incredulous look.

Legolas shifted his position upon his mount but then appeared to be pondering the question.

"I would probably say… a… ruin."

Roth looked to him with dumbstruck amazement. He then shook his head and commented,

"No, I would name it something morbid to fit the description. Something like 'morgue'."

Legolas and Elrohir shared a glance, and then the prince laughed as Elrohir shook his head and laughed.

"No, Roth, that will never take. Humans don't like to think of death and despair, so they'd probably call it 'THE building', or something as similarly childish." Elrohir put in as he pushed his own mount closer to Celebalda's.

Celebalda had been following their conversation and barely looked to them as they came up to ride beside him.

"We're almost there. We had better make sure our cloaks are fully covering us."

The three nodded and let go of their reins, pulling up their hoods after tying their hair back. Making sure their ears were fully concealed, the elves looked each other over to make sure that nothing would give them away as elves. Satisfied, they concentrated on the path.

It only took about twenty minutes more before they reached the measly gate of Forndéagol. The gatekeeper did not even acknowledge them as he opened the door and closed it after they had passed. The elves looked at each other in amazement, but kept their mounts going.

After enduring several moments of the people stopping to stare at them, Roth leaned over to Elrohir and whispered, "Why are they staring at us like that?"

The older Noldo elf just shrugged and followed Legolas as he pushed forward to take the lead. He alone knew where Strider had been staying, seeing as how the two had worked out all the arrangements before Aragorn had set off.

The town streets were crowded with small carts filled with rotten vegetables and moldy bread. The people that watched them pass were dirty and covered in mud. They had years of hard work and toil written across their every feature, every movement, and did not seem to appreciate these invaders coming into their town.

Even though most of the buildings appeared to be the same, Legolas had easily seen the inn that Aragorn had stayed at. It was known as _The Decoy_ and seemed to be one of the only buildings in good condition. It had a sign hanging over the door, and another one motioning travelers or visitors to the stables in the back.

Legolas led his companions to the stable and paid a young boy to see to their horses. The money he handed to the child seemed to cause such joy, and he couldn't help but hand him a couple more coins. The child seemed overjoyed and ran towards the inn, leading the elves into the back way and up to the counter where they could get a room.

Legolas smiled and shook his head while Celebalda just glared at him.

"That might have been foolish." The captain whispered to his prince and friend.

Legolas shook his head in the negative. "On the contrary; having a child on our side may be useful. Sometimes they can see more than we can." He then turned to the human behind the counter and requested a room.

The innkeeper immediately gave them a key and sent them on their way. Legolas looked for the little boy, but didn't see him anywhere. Motioning to his friends, the four elves made their way up the stairs and entered a room with four beds. Throwing his belongings on the bed closest to the door, Legolas sat on it and put his head into his hands.

Roth went to the next bed parallel to Legolas', while Elrohir and Celebalda took the ones along the other wall. Glancing to his friend, Elrohir sighed and walked over to sit beside the prince.

"We'll find him, Legolas. My little brother wouldn't let simpletons like these ones take him out. We will find him and then Elladan and I will make sure he never does this again."

Legolas nodded in agreement, but then sighed.

"Why is it that he always manages to get into these! Why can't he ever stay out of trouble?"

Elrohir chuckled. "Same reason you can't, _mellon nín_."

**-8-**

A couple of hours later, Legolas stomped back up to their room, leaving the others downstairs to eat. They had spent all the time they could subtly asking around about Aragorn, but had gotten nothing. The innkeeper had refused to talk, the shop owners- even the little boy Legolas had paid for taking care of their horses! People just refused to talk.

Throwing open the door and slamming it shut, Legolas took a few more angry kicks at the packs lying on the floor. Cursing in fluent dwarvish, Legolas started to throw himself onto his bed when he became aware of a low chuckling. Spinning around towards the window as he pulled his twin knives, Legolas stopped once he placed the chuckle and the form sitting in a chair before the moonlit glass.

"Estel?" he asked in a whisper.

The darkened figure nodded and leant forward as Legolas moved to light a lamp.

"No, Legolas; please don't do that."

The elf halted and glanced towards his formerly missing friend.

"Estel, where in Arda have you been? Why didn't you tell us about the attack? What is going on?" the questions flew out of the prince's mouth before he could stop them, and he blushed as Aragorn again laughed.

Staying where he was sitting, Aragorn answered with, "I cannot talk long, but I had to tell you something. I know someone involved with the guild. I can't meet him, so I need you to. His name is Crisloh, but I cannot tell you more about him. We meet in the alley closest to the exit of the town. But, be careful, _mellon nín_."

Legolas furrowed his brow in confusion. "What guild?"

But Aragorn was unable to answer as a knock sounded. Legolas turned to the door in surprise, but when he looked back to the human, Aragorn was gone.

'_By the Valar, he's gotten so good at that!' _He thought as he walked to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked as he put a hand to the handle. Roth's timid voice came through the wood.

"Legolas, we know things aren't going great and that we haven't found out anything, but…"

Legolas threw open the door and walked past a stunned Rothinzil. "I have just gotten some information. Lets go."

**-8-**

Roth and Legolas did not wait for Elrohir and Celebalda as they swiftly left the inn. Legolas did not tell Roth what he knew, but kept at a fast pace to make it to the destination Aragorn had told him about.

Roth was asking questions but stopped as he struggled to keep up with the determined prince.

Reaching the edge of the town, Legolas stopped and looked around. Heading once more for the edge, he reached the gate and then started to work his way backwards. Rothinzil watched all this with growing confusion until Legolas stopped at an alley with a dark figure immersed deeply within the shadows.

Being extremely quiet, Legolas entered and did not wait for Roth to follow.

"Crisloh?" he questioned in a low voice. The figure did not turn right away but inched his way around until he was facing the elves. Seeing them, the figure slumped and leaned against the wall behind him, pushing back his hood as he did so.

Breathing in disbelief, the young human turned to the elves.

"Something happened to Strider, didn't it?"

Legolas and Roth turned startled gazes onto each other before facing the young mortal once more. The blonde prince slowly nodded his head and the human sagged more.

Sighing, he started, "I am Crisloh, and I am a ranger. Strider is my chieftain and he was supposed to be here to guide me with my undercover work within the guild. I then learned that he was also here after the instructions of Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood.

"I haven't heard anything from Strider in days, but he told me that if anything should happen to him, I can always tell anything I've learned to the elves."

Legolas nodded and stepped closer to the ranger. "Aragorn did mention a guild, but he never told me what it was."

Crisloh lowered his voice and looked past the elves to make sure no one could see them.

"They are known as the Nauraeu guild and are the unofficial rulers of Forndéagol. They also have a group in Forndéagolvanya, which is located near Rivendell. Now," Crisloh paused and seemed to gauge whether or not he could tell the elves this.

"I have learned that the Nauraeu want to murder the Peredhil family of Imladris. The headman of the guild was furious when he found out about the murders in Rivendell being blamed on one of the settlers from there. He wanted to teach the elves a lesson about accusing and condemning a member of another race."

Legolas was stunned, and as he looked to Roth, realized that his friend was, too.

"But, this is unbelievable! Those murders happened quite a while ago! How did it take this long for word to reach here?"

Crisloh shook his head and shrugged. "I know not, only that Strider seemed very shaken when I mentioned the murders."

Legolas turned his back to the human and said, "Someone very close to us was killed during that time." He then changed the direction of the conversation. "The assassination has already been attempted. Do you have any idea who the assassin was?"

"A man known only as 'Wolf'. He is the best killer in the membership of the guild. He has supposedly never failed to kill who he was after."

Roth chuckled but it held no amusement. "Then he's failed three times. Lord Elrond and his son, Elladan, survived the attack, and this 'Wolf' did not even get to Elrohir."

Crisloh paled and touched Legolas' arm. "Then he knows this by now. He has never failed and the Nauraeu will not kill him for this. He is too valuable. They will simply send him after them again."

"But, no one but you knows we're here. And Elrohir and Celebalda…"

Crisloh stopped him and looked panicked. "You brought one of them here? And left him alone! Quickly, you must return to him and get him out of here! The Wolf will not stop until he has killed his victims. And, it matters not if you are disguised. He knows you're here."

Legolas and Roth glanced to each other in alarm and turned to go.

"Thank you, and please contact us if you find anything out. We're staying at the…"

Crisloh interrupted him. "I know where you are staying. And know this, if I realize this, so will the Wolf. Now go!"

Legolas and Roth immediately turned from the alley and sprinted back towards the inn.

**-8-**

He was furious. He had already killed the messengers that had been unfortunate enough to have to deliver the news to him, and even that had not been satisfying enough. The Wolf had failed. For the very first time in his career, he had failed to kill his targets.

And he hadn't even been able to attempt the third one!

The guild had been forgiving… this time. It was his first (and only, in his mind) failure, and he was the best assassin in the Nauraeu guild. They could not afford to get rid of him.

But, even now, as he stalked towards _The Decoy_, his eyes were narrowed and he was determined. Nothing would stand in his way of killing the elf now.

Entering the inn, his eyes scanned the main room and looked for any oddities with the guests. There were a few outlaws he knew were next on the hit list, and even some who belonged to the Nauraeu guild. He had almost given up when he saw them in the corner, obscured in their black cloaks.

Smiling to himself, he made sure his trusty knife was in his sleeve and his dagger was in his other. Making sure his appearance was spectacular, he stalked over to the table the two lone figures were sitting at and stopped.

"Can I please speak to one of you? I believe I have information you are looking for."

The two figures were openly surprised and looked to each other to gauge what they should do. The Wolf was glad to see when the one on the right nodded.

The one on the left then stood and walked over to another corner with the Wolf following right behind. Turning to the blonde human, the figure said,

"Alright, what is it you think we need to know?"

The Wolf smiled and extended the hand with the dagger, unbeknownst to the figure.

"They know the Peredhils are alive." He then extended his arm and tried to stab the figure in the midsection. The figure, though, unexpectedly spun away from the thrust and grabbed the Wolf's wrist in a tight grasp.

The other figure sitting at the table sprang to their feet and ran over to join the pair, attempting to stop the assassin from striking out against their companion. The Wolf, recognizing that he would be out-numbered and that everyone in the inn was watching, spun at the rushing figure and managed to catch it in the shoulder.

"Celebalda!" the one he had originally gone after cried out. The Wolf, not recognizing the name, pulled his dagger out of the elf's shoulder and kicked him away, turning back to the one in the corner. Pulling out his knife as well, the Wolf started to pin the elf in the corner and used both of his weapons against the elf he now knew was Elrohir Peredhil.

The Noldo elf thrust out his hands and tried to deflect the attack as well as get on the offensive, but he was unarmed next to the two blades.

Suddenly, the door to the inn burst open and Legolas and Rothinzil ran into the room. Legolas immediately had his bow drawn and an arrow notched by the time he could see the assassin with the blades. Stepping forward, he muttered in a cold voice,

"Step away from him now."

The Wolf did not even look to him, but took the moment to stab Elrohir. The Noldo elf cried out as one of the blades embedded within his shoulder, and the other in his left arm.

Legolas let his arrow loose and it hit the assassin in the back, causing the human to jerk forward into Elrohir. Roth then ran past his prince and yanked the would-be-killer away from Elrohir.

Legolas dropped his bow and didn't even notice that all four elves no longer had their hoods up. Silence had erupted throughout the front room of the inn, and people were staring as Legolas helped Roth with the Wolf.

The prince was infuriated and threw the man up against the wall, pinning him with a forearm across the throat. He didn't care that in doing so, he broke the shaft of the arrow and the human flinched in obvious pain. The elf only wanted answers to where his friend was.

"What is going on around here? Why did you try to kill the Peredhils?"

The Wolf grinned and mocked, "Why would humans interfere in the affairs of elves?"

"The same reason one tried to kill three of them! Now, tell me why your guild would have reason or belief that three elven lords needed to die!"

The Wolf grinned but did not answer.

Legolas was about to strike again when Roth came up behind him and put a hand to his shoulder.

"Celebalda and Elrohir are both injured. We need to take care of them, and if this town is as connected as we believe, the guild will know soon that we have their man. We need to be prepared."

"But he knows what happened! He can tell us!" by this time, the two had slipped into Elvish, so the rest of the inn wasn't following their conversation.

"_Iston / I know/_, Legolas, but we cannot be unprepared if they come for Elrohir again! And this time they'll be after us, too!"

A weak voice from the floor whispered, "I know you want to find out what happened, Legolas, but we have to think about us now. We can't be here when the rest of the guild gets word of this."

The Wolf smiled mockingly, guessing at what they were saying. "You can't stay here much longer, and I know your kind. You won't kill me in cold blood."

Legolas growled in disgust and threw the assassin into a nearby table. Walking over to where Roth was helping Celebalda to his feet, Legolas leaned in next to Elrohir and helped the younger elf to balance himself. Ready to go up to their room, the prince was stopped when the Wolf cruelly asked from the floor,

"Don't you want to know what we did to your ranger friend?"

Legolas nearly turned, but Elrohir's tightened arm halted any movement.

"You know not what you say, _adan._ The ranger is fine. I saw him just this midday."

At this, the assassin seemed genuinely surprised, but then turned it into a casual remark.

"How can you talk to the dead?"

Elrohir gasped and nearly turned, but Roth put a hand to his shoulder and guided the others towards their room to gather their belongings.

"He lies. He only said those things to wound us."

Elrohir's face was pale, and not only from the blood loss. As Roth braced Celebalda and opened the door, the Noldo elf quietly asked Legolas,

"What if he wasn't lying?"

The blonde elf was already shaking his head.

"No, there was no possible way he was telling the truth. I didn't get to tell you, but I did speak to Aragorn this day. He told me to meet with a man named Crisloh, and I took Roth with me. We will have to wait to tell you what we learned, but know this; your brother lives."

**-8-**

It was hours later, and the elves had just barely managed to escape the inn after seeing to Elrohir and Celebalda's injuries. The guild members had easily scared off the people eating and drinking, and each one had easily given the elves away. The Wolf had been seized and killed after the head one realized that the assassin had failed again.

The Nauraeu members had been enraged when they discovered the elves were gone, and had taken it out on the innkeeper. The man still lived, but it might have been a blessing had he died.

Now, the elves were hiding within the streets, waiting for any type of correspondence from Crisloh. Elrohir was weakening from the injuries he had sustained, and Celebalda was doing no better, only more stubborn to keep his agony hidden.

Roth and Legolas had just finished explaining to the others what they had learned, and the Noldo and Silvan elves were thinking over what they had been told.

"But, why didn't Aragorn stay? Why did he leave again?" Elrohir finally asked.

Legolas shook his head. "I have no idea. He didn't have time to explain, I guess. He just told me about Crisloh and then he was gone. I didn't even see or hear him leave!"

Elrohir grinned with pride for his little brother. "Guess he finally accepted and used those lessons Elladan and I gave him."

Legolas snorted. "About time."

Celebalda then cleared his throat and interrupted with, "Did Crisloh mention why the guild wanted to kill Lord Elrond and his sons? Why would a human syndicate go after an elven lord who resides on the other side of the Misty Mountains?"

Legolas took a deep breath, but let Rothinzil explain. The raven-haired elf's face was set in stone, but his friends could easily pick out the anguish written deep within them.

"The Nauraeu guild has members in Forndéagolvanya, and it seems that their leader wasn't too happy when the murders were 'blamed' on one its members. The leader wanted revenge on Elrond, and this was the only way he thought he could get it. What I can't figure out is how did they know the Lord Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir were coming to Mirkwood."

Elrohir seemed a bit shame-faced about this one. "We didn't exactly keep it a secret. We never thought there would be reason to." The others nodded, and Legolas suddenly went for his knives when they heard footsteps coming for their position.

After a moment, they could see a shape and prepared to fight, but Legolas and Roth lowered their weapons as they recognized Crisloh coming towards them.

"You four are difficult to find! It nearly took me three hours!" he laughed and sat next to Legolas, giving Elrohir and Celebalda the once over, as if analyzing them.

"You weren't supposed to find us at all." Celebalda remarked dryly and Legolas gave him a warning look. He was about to apologize but Crisloh stopped him.

"I was trained by Strider. He taught me how to track creatures from orcs to elves. I can track anything." The pride in his voice made the ancient beings smile, but Celebalda was still concerned.

"And what can track you?"

The joviality over as the smile leaked quickly off Crisloh's face, the ranger leant forward and started to whisper to the elves.

"They killed the Wolf. Seems he was too much of a liability because people reported him spilling information to you."

"I wish…" Roth muttered but a glare from Elrohir silenced him.

"Anyways, it seems the ruler is angry. He has nearly all his men scouring the town looking for you four. Now, this can be good or bad. It means there's no one around the headquarters to stop our entrance, but that also means we need to keep our guard up until we get there."

Legolas nodded and looked to Rothinzil. "I think that only we should go." Looking over to Elrohir and Celebalda, he added, "Only because you are injured. Roth and I can take care of this and be out before anyone notices."

Celebalda appeared incredulous while Elrohir betrayed. "You think that Roth can be stealthier than me, even wounded? He is a klutz. The moment you need to be your quietest, he'll end up doing something to alert them to your presence."

Roth was hurt at Celebalda's words, and looked to Legolas to fight back for him. However, the prince seemed undecided.

"These people tried to kill my family, Legolas. There is no reason in all of Arda that I am staying behind." The determination and refusal to be left behind rang from Elrohir's voice and left no doubt that he meant every word he had spoken.

The prince looked to Crisloh, but the human only shrugged haplessly. Sighing as he realized he had just been ganged upon, Legolas nodded.

"Fine, we will all go. But, if your injuries start to hurt too much that you are unable to fight, you had better tell us, do you understand?"

Celebalda and Elrohir nodded, but Legolas could easily read that they were being untruthful.

Still, not having time to dwell on this, Legolas turned to the human as he stood.

"Lead the way."

**-8-**

They had decided to split up and meet in the main council room where the leader was rumored to be locked in. Rothinzil and Celebalda went together, while Elrohir teamed up with Crisloh. Legolas was alone, but he had been given specific instructions about where to go and where to avoid. He was well prepared, and only wanted to get inside and get this over with. He felt that the sooner this was over, the sooner he could be reunited with Aragorn.

Entering the guild building through the underground tunnel, Legolas walked stealthily through the echoing catacombs. Crisloh has described this as being used only as means of escape during any type of attack. So far in the two hundred years the guild had been in operation, it had only been used once.

Now, Legolas walked the corridors, hoping they would lead him directly to the guild's leader. He had a score to settle with the human, and he wanted to fulfill this as soon as possible.

Fisting his two knives, Legolas had forgone his cloak for this battle, and braided his hair in the traditional look of a Mirkwood warrior. Even the small amount of blood he still wore from Elrohir's injuries marked his appearance as a strong elf. This wouldn't be even close to the biggest battle he had encountered, but this was one he wanted to be ready for. Everything this human had done had affected him and his friends, and he would make sure that the leader would get his just deserves.

Walking quietly with the gait of an elf, Legolas knew that he was making no sound. He heard nothing besides the creaking of the house and streets above head, but he could get why he was sensing something down here with him.

Finally connecting what he was feeling, Legolas spun around, his knife about to strike, when he came face-to-face with Aragorn.

Exhaling when he saw his friend, Legolas dropped his weapon as a smile stretched across his face.

"Aragorn! By the Valar, you startled me! What are you doing down here? Why haven't you met up with us before this?"

The ranger didn't say anything for a moment- he seemed hesitant to do so. Finally, he started to say, "Legolas, you have to be careful. This leader isn't what you are expecting. He's strong and smart. Not stronger than an elf, but he has had many years perfecting what he does. He is expecting this. He knows where you are. He knows where Roth and Celebalda are, as well as Crisloh and Elrohir. He knows that Crisloh has betrayed him. He is waiting for you, Legolas. I am afraid that if you keep going this way, he will kill you."

Legolas was amazed, but did not doubt the validity of the ranger's words. His blue eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to his friend. "Then what do you propose I do?"

"Surrender. That is the only thing he is not anticipating. Walk in there and challenge him. You don't have time to explain to the others, but trust me. You will be fine if you surrender."

Stunned, Legolas could only gape at Aragorn.

"Have you hit your head during this? Surrender myself to a man who has nearly managed to kill your family, and who would not hesitate to kill me the moment I show myself? Estel, what are you thinking?"

"Please, Legolas: trust me. This is the only way."

**-8-**

_'I am so going to get him for this.'_ Legolas thought as he climbed out of the catacombs and slowly made his way towards the front entrance to the Nauraeu guild. He had left Aragorn where they had talked, and then made his way back to where he had started.

_'Celebalda is going to kill me.' _He thought as he threw open the door to the building without encountering a single guard. Not even flicking his eyes around to see whether or not there were humans ready to kill him, Legolas sheathed one of his knives with a flourish as he bounded up the stairs to the second story.

Coming to the door Aragorn had told him about, Legolas only had one thought as he pushed open the door: he hoped Aragorn was right about this.

However, he had second thoughts when the first thing he saw was his three friends kneeling on the floor in front of a roaring fireplace situated directly across from the open doorway. None of the three looked worse for wear, even though it appeared that Elrohir's wounds had been stripped of their dressings.

Crisloh, on the other hand, was lying prostrate on the floor. His eyes were open but unseeing. Blood covered the ground beneath him and Legolas could plainly see his slit throat.

Pausing in grief at the loss of young life, Legolas looked up to glare at the human ranger's murderer.

The man appeared to be in his thirties and was a brunette who was strong and muscular. He was cocky and carried a long-sword that he was cleaning off on Crisloh's dead body. Not even looking up from his work as Legolas entered, he calmly commented,

"How good of you to join us, Prince Legolas Greenleaf. I was afraid that we would have to continue without you."

Legolas looked around, half-expecting people to leap at him from all sides. Seeing no one, Legolas still did not let his guard down as the man stopped cleaning his sword and walked over to stand behind Elrohir.

Glancing up to the elven prince, he started to talk.

"I know you think you have everything figured out. The who, the why, the how… but you are overlooking one tiny detail. I am not petty. I would not strive to kill three elven lords just because one of my underlings was killed because he was stupid enough to murder elves."

Standing closer to Elrohir, he twirled his blade in his hand, casually watching Legolas out of the corner of his eye. "No, I would not want to kill for that."

Elrohir's spine straightened as the long-sword's blade pressed against the middle of his back, and he hissed in pain as his shoulder and arm wounds were pulled.

The leader looked up and put a hand onto Elrohir's shoulder.

"That _murderer_ you elves sentenced and executed was my little brother. My baby brother."

Legolas closed his eyes and sighed. Oh, no. Not another one of these.

Opening his eyes, he was too late to recognize the fury in Elrohir and Rothinzil bursting free.

Roth was the first one to speak, his anger irrepressible after being subdued for the past few years. "That murderer destroyed several lives! An elfling has to grow up as an orphan because his parents were killed nearly a weak apart! He might have been your brother, but he ruined everything for us!"

The leader just glanced to Roth, the hatred in his eyes making them glisten. He did not move to strike the Noldo elf, just resumed his long glance with the prince of Mirkwood.

Then, Elrohir's quiet voice broke into their staring contest.

"You tried to kill my family. For us having stopped a murderer from robbing anyone else of their lives or loved ones, you tried to kill my father and my brother. To even think that human's death deserved retribution is maddening." Here, the leader grabbed Elrohir's long hair and twisted his head back until it rested against the man's chest.

"You of all people should know what it feels like. No matter what you do, no matter what HE does, he is still your brother. The brother that you would give up anything for."

Elrohir took a few gulping breaths before he answered. "Except my brothers would not let me live if I killed innocents the way yours did."

The leader yelled in rage and moved to pierce Elrohir through, but Celebalda was already moving from the Noldo's left. Hitting the human with a shoulder check, Celebalda leapt to his feet and watched as Legolas rushed forward with his twin knives.

The leader spun, long-sword still in hand, and met the elf's lunge with a mighty clang. The two were locked for a moment, before Elrohir's ragged breathing set Legolas in motion.

The human could only parry as Legolas' fury fueled his every move, every thrust. This man had dared attack his friends in his home, all in the name of family? The real reason from what they believed shocked Legolas, and the simplicity of the revenge was getting to him.

Because of this man and his psychotic family, Lord Elrond and Elladan had nearly lost their lives. Two immortals who were destined to live until the ending of time had nearly been extinguished because two brothers had gotten into the family business of killing others.

Also, this man was the reason that Legolas and the others had believed Aragorn dead. He had chased Aragorn into hiding, and had the hand that had killed another one of Aragorn's beloved rangers.

The man, after noticing that Legolas' full attention was not on the mini-battle, used his larger frame and suddenly went on the offensive. Driving Legolas back toward the fireplace with a few slashes and jabs, the man's momentary feeling of success flew out the window as Legolas suddenly smiled and jumped out of the way.

The man was unable to stop his forward movement and tripped over the carpet spread out in front of the fireplace. He lost his footing and toppled into the flames eagerly leaping at him. His agonized screams immediately filled the air and caused the elves to cringe in imagined pain. However, none made a move as if to help.

The elves stepped back as the human flung himself backward and knocked over a small table situated next to a nearby chair. The splintering of wood was masked by the sounds of the mortal's death screams and the knocking over of things. Legolas looked to his friends, torn between letting this man burn to death and wanting to save a life.

But, before he could dwell on another life diminishing, the image of Elrohir cradling a dying Elladan in his arms came to mind. The anguish and sorrow swirling around in the memory, the feeling that if the older twin died, and then Elrohir would, too.

Remembering that was what helped Legolas turned his back to the man and motion for the door to his friends.

This was finally over.

**-8-**

Walking out the back entranceway of the guild, Elrohir nearly fell to the ground as his knees threatened to give out. Legolas easily caught his friend, and with Roth's help, escorted the twin and their other wounded friend away from the building that had nearly cost them so much.

"I just wish Crisloh had made it. In such a short time, he helped us with so much." Celebalda commented as they walked down an alley. The others nodded in agreement, stopping to look up at the star filled sky as they mourned the loss of a brave man.

"Do not grieve for Crisloh, for he fulfilled his desire to aid the elves." A deep voice drifted to them from behind, and all four nearly fell over trying to look at this new arrival.

"Estel!" Elrohir cried out happily as he saw his youngest brother. Sagging in relief against Legolas, the twin's gray orbs eagerly drank in the sight of Estel.

The ranger stepped closer to them and gave a sad smile.

"I don't have much time, _muindor nín /my brother/. _I must make this quick. I have to go someplace for a while." The other's confusion made him shake his head in frustration.

"I cannot explain this to you! You will learn everything in due course." Looking back to his older brother, he sighed.

"Ro, tell _Ada _and Elladan I love them and thank you for coming after me. Amin mel lle, Elrohir." Nodding to Celebalda and Rothinzil, the ranger turned to walk away. Legolas' jaw dropped as he watched his friend's retreating back. He could speak for several seconds, and regained his voice only to start stuttering. He dropped Elrohir's arm and started after Aragorn, stopping the ranger with his voice.

"Estel, wait! What is going on? Where are you going?"

The strain in the human was evident, but he refused to turn around.

"Legolas, I promise you beyond a shadow of a doubt that you will know in time. Please, just don't hate me."

The elven prince looked to his companions for help but the other three elves offered no words. Looking back to Aragorn, Legolas moved closer, causing the human to move back a couple of steps. Hurt, Legolas kept his soulful blue eyes on his friend.

"Why, Estel? After all we've done, why won't you come back with us?"

Tears began to shine in Aragorn's eyes, and he finally looked Legolas straight in the eyes. He spoke, and his heartrending pain was evident in every word. "I can't, Legolas. I just can't." Turning away from the elves, Aragorn kept walking, never looking over his shoulder.

**-8-**

After the strange encounter with Aragorn, the elves could do nothing more than return to the inn where they had left their horses. They were on their way towards the dwelling, passing run down shops and carts. Legolas and the others couldn't help but look through the open doorways into the shops beyond, curious to see what was inside, but needing to distract themselves.

Stopping outside one just shop, Legolas was unexplainably drawn to the front window. Inside, two men were bargaining over the sell of a magnificent sword. Standing near the doorway, the four elven warriors could plainly hear the debate going on inside.

"This is a splendid blade, worth more than what you are offering!" the other man's comment was drowned out by the outside noises, but the shopkeeper's voice rose in volume.

"Can you not see the Elvish markings, the brilliant craftsmanship?" snatching the blade, the shopkeeper waved it around as an elfling would his first wooden sword.

Legolas and Elrohir stiffened, now recognizing the blade being fought over. Wordlessly, the two entered, Celebalda and Rothinzil confusedly following.

The two men within snapped their heads up as Elrohir cleared his throat and extended his hand. "If I may see that please?" mutely, the shopkeeper handed the sword over to the elf covered in blood.

Flipping the blade over, Elrohir read the inscription on the side. "Estel Elrondillon: forever our brother. Yën, Elladan/Elrohir'." Raising his eyes threateningly, he handed the sword to Legolas as he stared the human down.

"WHERE did you get that?" he questioned, his voice as cold as ice. The shopkeeper noticeably began to tremble as he looked at the four unwavering elves. The customer, wisely, left with a nervous squeak as Legolas lunged forward to pull the shopkeeper forward.

"You better answer him! We're not very patient for those who lie or delay!" the man in his grasp gulped and then called to the back room,

"Boy! Get out here!" the elves were then surprised to see the little boy from the inn's stable come out. The boy recognized the elves, but lowered his head as he walked closer to his father and Legolas.

"Yes, Father?" he asked. The man didn't look to his son.

"Tell these nice gentlemen it was you who found the sword." The boy looked to his father with confusion and bafflement.

"But, you told me not to tell anyone…"

Anxiety caused the man to snap. "TELL THEM!"

The boy cringed but turned towards the immortals. "I found it on a dead body near the guild." Legolas and Elrohir shared guarded glances, and then Elrond's son kneeled in front of the human child.

"Please tell us exactly where. You see, the owner of this blade is my little brother and he may be in trouble. Do you have any siblings?" the boy nodded.

"I have a five year old brother."

"Do you love him?" another nod.

"Then you know what it would feel like if something bad happened to him. So, will you show us where you found the sword?" the boy nodded a last time and Elrohir slowly and painfully stood.

Taking the elf's hand, the boy tugged to show the location, but Rothinzil stopped them.

"Legolas…" he said nothing else but merely pointed. The blonde haired elf looked and gasped as he recognized the pin in the display case. Yelling to the shopkeeper releasing his grasp on the human, the prince ordered the case to be opened.

Frantically, the man did as he was told and handed Legolas the pin. Gasping as he took it into his hand, he wordlessly handed it to Elrohir.

Studying it, tears began to gather. "Oh, _peneth muindor /little brother/_, what have you done?" lying on his palm was the star of Eärendil, Aragorn's pin. Taking a few minutes to compose himself, Elrohir pocketed the precious pin, and wordlessly gestured for the little boy to lead the way.

**-8-**

Seeing the spot Erdin, as the little boy pointed out was his name, had found the sword was difficult. There was still blood on the ground, albeit it being dry. The little boy gave no other explanation, but looked up to the elves for more direction.

"Erdin, where did they take the body?" Legolas asked gently as he looked at the surrounding grounds.

Erdin looked to the ground and seemed reluctant in answering. Finally, he whispered so low the elves had trouble hearing,

"They take them to the morgue." Despite the situation, Legolas gave Roth a little smile and the raven-haired elf seemed surprised at the child's word. However, he did not comment on it.

Legolas looked back to the child, and said, "Do you think you could take us there?"

Erdin nodded, and started off. The human seemed reluctant to go there, but wanted to get this trip, and the elves, out of the way.

Legolas followed Erdin wordlessly, lost in possibilities as Elrohir, Celebalda, and Roth came from behind at a slower pace. None of the elves knew where the young human boy was leading them, but realized that without the Nauraeu guild, they were relatively safe. Physically, at least. Not knowing what had befallen their own human companion was driving the immortals crazy with worry.

At last entering an alleyway that reeked of death and decay, the elves were pressed to cover their noses from the all-powerful stench. Legolas looked worriedly to Elrohir, but noticed that Erdin moved without flinching or acknowledgement of the silent carnage about them. This greatly troubled Mirkwood's prince, for one so young to disregard death so made him bleed for the heart that had grown cold too early.

Exiting the alley, the warriors finally got a partial view at a rundown, solitary building. It had all appearances of a barn, but the missing outside planks gave glimpses of what the deceptive construction contained.

Gulping, Legolas stopped and glanced to his three companions. Seeing the hesitant glint in their eyes, the prince called for a halt to Erdin. "Are you…positive that the body was taken **_HERE_**?" the boy looked mystified, pointing weakly to the darkened and covered windows behind him.

"Sir, this is the city morgue. **_All_** unidentified bodies are taken here." The blonde elf swallowed nervously and gestured wildly.

"Very well, lead on." The boy gave an odd look, but approached the half-locked door. Giving a strong push, the latch went up all the way and Erdin forced the door open. Motioning for the elves to step inside, Elrohir stopped Legolas with a hand to his arm.

"What if he is in here? What is he is…" the other elf put a hand to the younger twin's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll only know if we go in." The Noldo elf nodded and silently made his way in first. Legolas followed, with Rothinzil, Celebalda, and Erdin bringing up the rear.

At once, the temperature dropped and the elves could even shiver at the freezing environment. Glancing from side-to-side, bodies lined the wall, decay drifting up in waves. Legolas nearly gagged, but kept pushing everyone forward, as they seemed to pause in distaste of the smell wafting out to them.

"The newest bodies are kept at the back." Erdin's whisper boomed in the eerie silence, and all four warriors jumped. Nodding, Elrohir strode forward, keeping his eyes fixed forward, ignoring the corpses on either side of the walkway. Minutes later, the back wall was in view and they were forced to begin searching the lifeless beings.

Women, men; old and young; beautiful and ugly; the corpses were lined with no order, stacked upon one another in narrow bunk beds of some type. None appeared to be the precious person they sought. Until…

Legolas walked to Elrohir after examining a young woman's pale form. "Maybe this means he's not here. I mean, wouldn't we have found him by now?" Elrohir's hopeful whisper was interrupted by Celebalda's breathless gasp from a few rows over.

"Legolas…" the prince sprinted to the end of his row, closely followed by Elrohir. The sunlight managing to streak through the breaks in the building shone down on them as they raced towards the sound of Celebalda's choked voice. They ran around corners, searching frantically up and down rows until they finally saw the captains. The two were standing motionlessly by a bunk.

Reaching them, the other two elves pushed them aside, dreading what the captains had found.

There he was: cold, unmoving, and pale. Aragorn's eternal gray eyes were closed in death and his chest did not rise and fall with the great breaths of life. There were tears in his overcoat and tunic and blood spotted his chest and face. His hair had dried recently in the cold temperatures, and his fingers were closed in a familiar way: as if he were reaching for his sword in death.

Legolas collapsed beside the bunk, his eyes and focus solely on the dead man before him. "No! How did you talk to me if you were gone? NO!" Rothinzil walked up behind him and knelt beside his grieving friend.

Elrohir only stood and stared, tears gathering in his own gray eyes. After a moment, he began to sag, his fists unclenching spasmodically.

"Not again, not **_AGAIN_**!" sinking to the edge, ignoring the shelves above and below him, he gently took his dead brother into his arms. "No, Estel," he sobbed, "We cannot have lost you again." Cradling his youngest sibling against his chest, Elrohir began to sing a lament for a dear life lost, his voice trembling from his uncontrollable grief.

Celebalda stood behind them with Erdin, not knowing what to feel or do. It had been a while since he'd encountered such a death; one that had significant effect to those personally involved. The last time had been his wife and son… Looking back to Elrohir and Estel, he couldn't help but notice how still the ranger was; even with Elrohir's rocking…he was gone, really gone…

It was beyond everything he had expected for he was used to seeing the ranger up and moving, Legolas dragging the human to Mirkwood half-dead and vice versa when the prince was the victim. Never before had he ever thought that Aragorn would actually die.

Erdin could read the grief etched into each of the elves; the way Celebalda looked lost, Rothinzil holding Legolas and silent tears coursing down his cheeks, the prince crying openly into his hands. And, Elrohir… he was still rocking his dead brother, but was staring into space with a vacant expression.

Erdin could not help but stare into the raven-haired elf's dead eyes. Never before had he seen such eyes…

The guilt began to assail the small boy as Legolas' sobs increased. _It's my fault; all my fault!_ His self-tormenting thoughts drove him as he staggered away from the cold body of Strider.

Erdin had known of course, about who and what Strider was. The innkeeper had let him into the ranger's room and Erdin had come across Aragorn reporting to Legolas. Strider had been forced to tell him everything or else face the consequences of being a spy.

Feeling happy that he had stumbled across an adventure, Erdin told his father without thinking. The need for his father's love and praise was overwhelming and blocked out everything; including Strider's warnings.

Now, the nice ranger was dead. It was his fault, the boy knew. Strider had trusted him, probably never would have been discovered except for an eight-year-old's big mouth. Giving a cry, Erdin raced away unable to face the grief he had caused anymore.

Celebalda barely noticed the retreating boy, and moved to comfort Legolas and Roth, who were both crying heavily. Placing a hand on Rothinzil's shoulder, the captain of Mirkwood's guard spoke softly.

"We must go. There is nothing else for us here." Rothinzil looked up to his friend and nodded, the tears still streaming down his face. He gently nudged Legolas into a standing position, and the prince slowly walked over to stand next to Elrohir.

The young lord was still rocking his brother's dead body, but he did look up to Legolas as the prince gently touched his shoulder.

"He's dead, Legolas. My little brother is gone." Legolas nodded, a sob catching in his throat.

"I know, Ro. I know." He then looked to Celebalda and Roth for help. Elrohir still had blood covering him, and he was turning white from the shock of his wounds and the loss of Aragorn. Legolas feared that the twin would soon give up.

"Elrohir, let me take him. We have to get you both out of here." Elrohir hugged Aragorn close to him for just a moment longer, and then relinquished his hold on his baby brother. Legolas then bent over and scooped Aragorn's cold body into his arms. Standing fully, Legolas turned so that the other two could assist Elrohir.

Looking down into Aragorn cold and passive face, Legolas half expected the ranger's eyes to open and the mortal to smile at him. As if this had all been just some funny joke. Just thinking about it made the elf yearn for nothing else.

Hearing the other three behind him, Legolas recognized that it was time for them to leave. Leading the way out of the morgue, Legolas did not look back as they left the place of death, leaving part of each one behind.

**-8-**

When they reached the inn and requested their horses, the innkeeper's frail wife looked on them with pity. While the elves were taking turned preparing their horses for the journey home, she had gone back into their storerooms and removed everything they had taken from Strider's room after he had been killed.

Handing them over to the elves was bittersweet, for even though she was returning their loved one's belongings, it would never be enough to stop the pain. She bid them farewell, and tearfully returned to the inn.

Elrohir was now so weak that he had to ride with Rothinzil so that he would not fall off a horse. The twin was growing paler and his breathing was becoming increasingly haggard.

Legolas was trying to situate Aragorn's body on his horse and then mount, but it was difficult. Finally, as Celebalda dismounted and tried to help Legolas, the prince accidentally knocked Aragorn's pack loose off Elrohir's mount.

Letting Celebalda clean everything up while he held Aragorn, Legolas almost didn't hear the captain's sharp intake as he held a piece of parchment in his hand. The prince slowly turned his head to look over at his friend, and was scared to see what had startled Celebalda.

The captain was pale, and he extended his hand.

Waiting until Legolas took the letter, he whispered, "He did warn us."

Legolas blinked his eyes a couple of times, forcing his vision to come into focus before he tried to read the last letter from his best friend.

'_Legolas,_

_They're going to try and kill Ada and the twins! I can't tell you any more than that, but I think it's going to happen near the Tulië festival. I'll be back to Mirkwood as soon as I can._

_Estel'_

Choking back a sob, Legolas sank to the ground with Aragorn landing in his lap.

"I'm so sorry, Estel. I'm so sorry."

**-8-**

The journey back to Mirkwood seemed to take even longer then it would normally, and the elves went at a slow pace due to Elrohir and Celebalda's injuries. It seemed that after a while, even the strong Mirkwood guard fell to his injury, but he was still on his own horse. Roth just made a point of riding next to his friend.

Legolas reluctantly led the way, immersed within his thoughts. Aragorn lay across his lap, his head braced against the elven prince's strong shoulder. His body was so cold, and Legolas couldn't bear to look down at his friend.

He had lost him for good this time. He had promised the Valar that he would watch over and protect the future king of Gondor. Now, Middle Earth would inevitably fall into darkness without the light of Isildur's heir.

He had lost his best friend. The only one who truly knew his soul and was as if his other half. They had been through so much in the short time they had been friends, but Legolas would not trade any single moment he had shared with his friend.

Finally, Legolas' shoulders slumped and he started to cry, clutching Aragorn to his body. Sobs racked his form and he closed his eyes to stop seeing Aragorn's battered body. He couldn't face this! Not again! Last time had been worse enough, but they had all gotten a second chance when the Valar had returned Aragorn. This time, they had lost him for good.

Unknown to a grieving Legolas, his friend watched him from the surrounding trees as the elves entered Mirkwood. The ranger could see his friend's anguish, and felt the stirrings of grief in his heart. He hadn't wanted to leave his friends, but there had been no choice. His good-bye in Forndéagol had been it. He was allowed no further contact with the living.

**Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall**

Feelings eyes upon him, Legolas slowly turned his head and could see a vague form outlined within the trees; watching the four as they passed. Knowing instinctively who it was, Legolas stopped his horse to look.

**You're the best friend that I've found  
I know you can't stay  
A part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay.**

Aragorn knew that Legolas' eyes were on him. Not wanting to leave just yet, the ranger stepped forward as if he wanted to go to them. But at the last minute, he stopped. He would not challenge the Valar's rule and they had charged him not to converse anymore with his friends or family. This was it.

**I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way.**

Legolas could easily see Aragorn's reluctance and hesitation and smiled sadly to his friend. Whispering only his apology and love, the prince looked back up to see a smile grace Aragorn's face.

**  
I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go  
And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere  
I'll always cares.**

Aragorn closed his eyes as he heard Legolas and just shook his head. _'Crazy elf,' _he thought fondly as he watched Rothinzil stop his and Celebalda's horses next to Legolas. The Noldo elf looked in the direction his prince was, and was startled to see the shape. The ranger watched as recognition lightened over the weary face, and the captain waved to his departed friend.

**And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side and all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe.**

Legolas did not even notice as Roth came up behind him, only watched as Aragorn gave one last wave and disappeared into the forest. The prince wanted to cry out, to stop his friend from leaving him again. But, his voice lodged in his throat and caused a sob to come out instead.

Roth turned to put a hand to Legolas' shoulder, and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Come, _mellon nín_. They are expecting us."

**Epilogue**

When the elves returned to the palace, shouted voice greeted them as no one had yet seen the riders. Cheering was heard, and Legolas and Roth could see guards hanging over the railing of the gates to see them.

Looking to Legolas, Roth patted his shoulder before moving ahead.

Legolas looked down to Aragorn before pushing his mount onwards. '_I only dread telling Elrond and Elladan.' _

Entering the courtyard, Legolas did not look to his people as they passed, but could plainly hear their cries and gasps. Stopping his mount only when they had reached the steps leading into the palace, Legolas slipped off his horse and then lifted Aragorn's body from the saddle.

He turned and came face-to-face with his father.

Thranduil staggered back as he read the grief etched onto his son's face. Seeing the human cradled within the younger elf's arms, the king sadly ran a hand over Aragorn's hair. Looking back up to his son, Thranduil gave Legolas a one armed hug. The prince leaned into his father for just a moment, but then pushed away in order to find Lord Elrond.

Looking up the steps, the prince was shocked to see Elrond standing in the doorway to the palace. The elven lord was pale and holding his midsection, but he had tears streaming down his face as Legolas carried his dead son to him.

He had lost his son again.

**-8-**

As Elrohir and Elladan were still healing, Elrond took his youngest son home for burial. It grieved Mirkwood to see Rivendell's lords leave in such sorrow, and the people feared that it would be the last time that they would ever see the three.

After Aragorn was buried next to his mother, Elrond and his sons could no longer bear staying in Middle Earth. They sailed, leaving Rivendell under the leadership of Glorfindel and Erestor. They had wanted to wait for Arwen, but Undomiel had already passed after learning of the fate of her beloved.

**-- 20 years Later--**

When the War of the Ring erupts, Frodo Baggins and his hobbit friends have the ring of Sauron, but without the heir of Isildur, they are unable to escape the Ringwraiths and are killed. The nine take the ring back to their master, who in turns dominates and destroys all the free people of Middle Earth.

**THE END**

**And, just think: all because of Tinláurë. **

**Anyways, (yay, I got it done!) here is her B-day fic, and I hope everyone enjoyed it. **

**Stacee Phelps**


End file.
